8th World Wonder
by Corin Wolfkin
Summary: Buffy thinks about her new girlfriend one morning.


Title: 8th World Wonder

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All of the materials borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and to the entities and companies associated with their creation. I have borrowed them for creative and entertainment purposes only. The song 8th World Wonder is copyright 2005 by Kimberley Locke. No compensation has been or ever shall be received for the writing below. No copyright infringement is intended.

Distribution: If you are interested in posting my story on your site, please contact me first for permission.

Feedback: Yes, please. Any type you wanna send. Can't fix what I don't know is broken, right?

Spoilers: Show's been off the air since May of 2003. Can they still be considered spoilers?

F/F romance: This story assumes a loving and sexual relationship between people of the same gender. If this offends or is illegal for you, then please leave. Come back when you are older, have an open mind, moved, or changed your laws.

Author's Notes: I have kept to the BtVS/Angel canon to the end of Chosen and season 4 of Angel. After that, It's my little world! This story is based on an idea from the song 8th World Wonder by Kimberley Locke.

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Buffy thinks about her new girlfriend one morning

* * *

Buffy Summers walked into her kitchen, yawning, still partially asleep, stopping when she reached the cabinet beside and above the sink. Pulling down the coffee and filters, she quickly changed out the old, used one and started a fresh pot of coffee.

While it was brewing, she looked out the window over the sink and thought back over the last few days, especially the night before. She smiled as her thoughts turned to her lover upstairs, the feelings she'd pulled from the petite blonde. Buffy still ached a little, pleasantly, true, from the marathon session of lovemaking they'd had after last night's patrol.

After they'd moved to Cleveland, she and Faith had patrolled together when not training the new Slayers. During those long tours, learning their new hunting grounds, they'd talked, eventually, and had made their peace. Buffy had forgiven Faith for everything and the dark Slayer had forgiven her counterpart for not helping her when she'd needed it.

That forgiveness had quickly given way to a return to their previous friendship, but with one difference. When they'd been teenagers, Buffy had ruthlessly repressed any feeling for the brunette except friendship. She was Buffy Summers, straight girl who loved boys in general and Angel in particular. Now, she was older, had died a second, then a third time. Not to mention the mess that was her relationship with Spike.

She'd taken a long look at her memories of Faith and an even longer look at the woman she knew now, the changes Faith had made in herself. She looked at her reactions to the dark haired Slayer, then and now, and made a decision. Just a week ago, they'd gone to a club after patrol one night, both of them heavily charged up after cleaning out three nests, both trying to dance their excess energy away, though Faith had said she was also looking for someone for the night.

Buffy smiled as she remembered the look on Faith's face when her first flirting innuendo hadn't been either ignored or met with a blush, but instead, had received a flirting response in kind. She'd further been shocked during one rather energetic dance, both Slayers moving in perfect synchronization, when Buffy had used one move to brush her lips across Faith's in a feather light touch.

Faith had had her eyes closed, deep in the beat and dancing, right up until her mind had registered what had just happened. She'd stopped dancing instantly and locked her gaze on her blonde counterpart, desperately trying to figure out if it had been an accident. Her eyes had opened even further when Buffy had looked her dead in the eyes, then leaned up and repeated the action, a light, almost nonexistent kiss.

The dark Slayer had simply looked at the blonde for a moment, then grabbed her hand and drug her off the dance floor and into a dark corner. Buffy had followed quietly, a small smile on her lips until Faith had apparently found the corner she wanted. She spun in place, releasing her hand and faced her partner.

"What the fuck was that, B? Why did you just kiss me?"

The blonde had smiled and responded simply, "Because I like you, silly. Do I need another reason?"

"Damn it Buffy, don't do this to me!" Faith snarled. "I told you why I went so crazy when we were kids. Don't fuck with my mind like this! Please!"

The smile faded from Buffy's face. "Faith, I'm not messing with you. I liked you as more than a friend when we were kids, I was just too afraid of what people would think or say." She smiled again and took the brunette's hand in her own. "I'm not afraid anymore and, if you still want me, I'm willing to see if we can be together."

Faith had simply stared at the other Slayer, her mind racing as she absorbed her words. She watched as Buffy slowly leaned in to kiss her again. The blonde stopped, watching her friend, waiting for Faith to decide if she wanted this as well.

"Buffy, are you sure you want to do this? We can forget this, if you want. Just chalk it up to the double Hs. If that's what you want, walk away now." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Please, don't mess with my head about this." Her whispered request was almost a prayer.

Buffy reached up and laid her hand along Faith's cheek. She smiled as she felt the brunette lean into her touch. "Faith, I'm not playing with you and I'm not trying to trick you. I want to know if we can be together as girlfriends and soon, lovers. If I had only had the courage when I was 17, I could have fallen in love with you so easily, but we're different people now. I want to see if I can fall for the person you are now. But, I don't want a one-night thing. " She stopped, waiting until Faith opened her eyes, then requested softly, "If you want to try this, kiss me. If not..."

She hadn't gotten to say the other option as she felt the younger Slayer's lips softly, almost shyly caress her own. Tentatively, at first, then with greater confidence as she believed that Buffy wanted this, was allowing and accepting her affection.

They'd kissed, clinging to each other desperately, for several minutes before Buffy had drawn back and smiled at her new girlfriend. "Faith, I want you to do two more things for me tonight. Can you do that?"

The taller girl had looked a little apprehensive, but had slowly nodded. "As long as one of'em isn't staying away from you now, anything."

The senior Slayer had merely smiled a little wider and looked endearingly at her partner. "No, not that. Never that, not now." Her hand had come up and cupped Faith's cheek once more, the other girl automatically leaning into the touch. "What I want from you is to come with me back out and dance some more. I want you to dance _with_ me, okay?"

Faith smiled in return, the expression conveying her happiness and relief. "I can do that. Two hot chicks that no one can do more than look at, cause they're together!"

Buffy laughed and kissed Faith quickly and lightly again. "Exactly! I want to stake my claim for everyone to see, for them to know you're mine and I'm yours!"

The brunette smiled wildly and grabbed the blonde's hand and started for the dance floor again, but Buffy didn't move. Faith stopped and looked back at her, afraid she'd done something wrong. Buffy smiled and she relaxed a little.

"Faith, I said I wanted you to do two things for me tonight. You didn't wait to hear the second one."

The younger Slayer turned and faced the older, a very faint blush coloring her cheeks for her eagerness. She watched as Buffy leaned in and shuddered as she felt the blonde's sweet breath wash over her ear as Buffy whispered, "The second thing I wanted, my darling Faith, is, after we've danced, I want you to take me home and make love to me all night."

Faith's head jerked back as her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. As the full meaning of Buffy's words sank in, the blonde saw the fear start to creep into her eyes. She took both of her new girlfriend's hands as hazel eyes met brown. "It's okay. I guess I'm going too fast." She kissed Faith softly, almost chastely. "We can wait for the second part, if that's what you want." She smiled happily. "Let's just dance for now, okay?" She turned to lead the younger girl back to the dance floor.

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and drug her back. "No! It's not that!" She said quickly, almost harsh in her need to reassure her blonde Slayer. She took a deep breath and her eyes lost focus a little as she remembered the first time she saw the petite, but deadly woman before her. She remembered how badly she'd wanted to get to know her and how much she'd simply wanted her.

Her eyes refocused and turned to gaze at the older woman. "B -" She took a deep breath and started over. "Buffy, I told you when we settled our past with each other, I was in love with you, almost from the moment I saw you, until that night at the police station in LA. Hell, the only reason I went there was because you told me I should!"

She sighed heavily, then continued. "We've been over this and it's not really the point." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "What I'm sayin' is, that was then. Now? Now, I'm not really in love with you, but I could be again if I gave it half a chance. Hell, I'm half way there, just from the dancing and kissing tonight!" She smiled wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows at the other Slayer.

Buffy just laughed and gave her another quick, light kiss. "That was kinda nice, wasn't it?"

"Fan-damn-tastic!" Faith agreed with a laugh, then her expression sobered. "The reason it seems like I don't wanna is pretty simple. You said you don't want to do a one night thing, but I know you. You've never done the girl thing before." She pauses and looked down for a moment, then back up into hazel eyes she could already feel herself falling into.

"If we do what you're askin', I'll be right back where I was, crazy in love with you by morning. If you..." She takes a deep breath, then continues by force of will. "If you decide in the morning that it was a mistake, it'll be too late for me." She fights the moisture that threatens behind her eyes. "I can't be like I was before, Buffy. I can't!" She quietly cries, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Buffy reached out and gently tilted her partner's face up until she could see her gorgeous brown eyes. "Faith, you won't be like you were before, I can promise that." She softly wiped away the single tear that escaped. "And you're right. I've never made love to a girl, so I only have a few ideas what to expect, but do you know what will happen in the morning if I decide we made a mistake? What that mistake will be?"

She didn't wait for Faith to answer, but kept their eyes locked. "The only mistake will be that we moved too fast and that we should wait a few days before trying again. Go on a few dates that don't involve cemeteries and weaponry."

The brunette gave her a tentative smile, matched by Buffy's bright one. "So, see?" Buffy asked. "The only real danger here is we don't have a repeat tomorrow night, that's all." She smiles again, reassuringly, then it turns into a grin. "That doesn't mean you're getting out of the dates, though!" She giggled and winked.

Faith chuckled and smiled herself at the blonde's antics and words. Then the smile faded a little from her lips, but never left her eyes as she slowly raised their joined hands and gently kissed the back of Buffy's hand. Buffy repeated her actions with Faith's hand, then they had shared a tender, lingering kiss before returning to the dance floor.

Buffy smiled as the memory of their dancing washed over her. She remembered several guys and even a couple girls who'd tried to cut in, only to be rebuffed by both girls. All but one had accepted this graciously, since there was no shortage of people to dance with. One guy, apparently convinced he was God's gift to women, refused to believe the two Slayers preferred to dance together rather than with him.

He had tried, repeatedly, to cut in, first with Buffy, and then with Faith. Finally, after the third time she'd told him to go away, Faith had lost her temper and grabbed the guy by the throat and pulled him close. Years ago, she'd have savored he look of terror that suddenly appeared in his eyes. Now, she just wanted to make sure he'd leave them alone. If that took a little scaring of the brain dead idiot, well, she could do that.

She'd pointed at Buffy. "See her? She's mine. She dances with me, only dates me and definitely only sleeps with me. Since I belong to her, the same goes for the other way around." She had reached down and grabbed the guy's crotch, hard enough to make him groan in pain. "Now, why don't you take the hint and fuck off before I rip these off and make you eat them!" The angry Slayer had casually tossed the guy aside them. Casual for her, though he had stumbled back several feet. A couple of the women around them had cheered, causing the brunette to smile.

She'd turned back to the blonde then and gave her a mournful look. "Sorry about that, baby. You wanna go now?" A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "Uh, B? What's the smile for?"

Buffy just laughed lightly and slipped her arms around Faith's neck. "Two things, really," she said. She reached up a little and gave the dark Slayer's nose a little pecking kiss, then giggled at Faith's scowl. "One, I kinda like it when you get all butch and defend me, and two," she smiled broadly and happily before tapping Faith's nose again, this time with her finger. "You called me baby and I definitely like that!"

Faith laughed delightedly, then smiled. She reached down and took Buffy's hand, automatically interlacing the fingers. "Come on, baby. Let's head for home, okay? Kinda tired of dancing right now." She leaned in and whispered, her breath causing several loose hairs to tickle the blonde's ear. "Vertical dancin' anyway!"

She drew back with a blatantly suggestive look and wiggled her eyebrows, causing Buffy to simultaneously smile broadly, shiver in anticipation and blush furiously. Faith had laughed and led them through the heavy crowd, back to their table for their coats, then to the door.

The elder Slayer continued to stare out the window, a smile on her lips, her eyes unfocused as she remembered their first night together. Her astonishment at how, even with all her experience, Faith had never made love. The brunette had looked at Buffy in confusion when Buffy had frowned at her calm statement that "Fucking is fucking. All that matters is who's on top."

"No, Faith. There's so much difference between fucking and making love." Buffy had calmly corrected her. "Fucking is nothing more than using someone else's body part to masturbate with" She caressed a dimpled cheek. "Do you trust me? Really trust me?"

The dark Slayer nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I trust you, B. Completely."

Buffy kissed her softly. "Then I want you to do the hardest thing I've ever asked you to do. I want you to let yourself go and let me make love to you." She had caressed the taller girl's cheek again, continuing the move until her fingers threaded through dark chocolate locks "Please, trust that I'll be here to catch you"

Buffy waited calmly, radiating assurance and trust for what seemed like hours until Faith lowered her eyes and whispered a single word: "Okay."

The blonde smiled as she remembered what happened after that, the slow passion filled kisses, the way she'd built her lover's desire to greater and greater heights before finally allowing her the first of her releases. In the afterglow of that first experience, Faith had held her loosely, trying to regain control of her quivering muscles and heaving lungs. She had kissed her tenderly and whispered. "I love you, Buffy."

The Slayer also remembered how, a little while later, Faith had proven just how much she did indeed love her, an experience that had just gotten better since then.

Buffy turned as the smell of fresh coffee assailed her nose and she leisurely made herself a cup. Taking a couple small sips, she thought over everything that had happened since that fateful night, up through waking in the brunette's arms this morning, and she smiled as one fact rang home.

She was distracted from her ruminations as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist, a taut body press into her back and the weight of a head settle on her shoulder.

"Mornin', gorgeous," a husky voice drawled in her ear before a light kiss was pressed into her cheek.

Buffy smiled once more and leaned back into her lover's embrace. "Mmmm. Morning, baby. Did you sleep okay?" She offered her coffee mug up for her partner to have a little of the stimulating beverage.

Faith grinned and loosened one arm to accept the proffered cup, taking a long drink. "Once somebody let me sleep, yeah," she answered with a chuckle that turned to a throaty laugh when Buffy blushed.

Cheeks flushed bright pink, Buffy still turned in her lover's arms to grin wickedly at her. "I seem to remember someone depriving me of much needed sleep as well," she states.

The younger woman just grinned proudly and nodded. "Fair play and all that, B. Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

Buffy made a face and swatted at her lover, only to have Faith catch her hand and pull her closer. Grinning down at her shorter lover, Faith slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Buffy's. Though it started out soft, the kiss the Slayers shared quickly grew from heated to searing as lips began to move against lips, then tongues began their duel for dominance.

Finally, on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen, both women reluctantly pulled apart, and Faith smirked. "Now, _that's_ a proper good morning!" she declared breathlessly.

Buffy just smiled dreamily and nodded. After a moment to get her respiration back to somewhat normal, the blonde's expression sobered a little and she pulled back from her lover. "Faith, do you remember how I said a week ago I wanted to see if I could fall in love with the person you are now?"

The brunette Slayer paled a little and fought down a sense of panic and forced her face into an expression of mild interest. Inside, a full-blown panic began as her subconscious immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario. Just as she had predicted a week ago, by the time that first night was over, Faith had known she was once more deeply in love with the older woman. Buffy's words now had inevitably started the dark Slayer thinking that, as she'd feared from the start, Buffy was now going to tell her it had been fun, but it was still a mistake.

"Yeah, I remember, B. What about it?"

Buffy smiled slowly as she said, "I have your answer, baby. I could and I have."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Faith just stared as she tried to decipher the blonde's meaning. Finally, she admitted defeat. "B, what are you tryin' to say? Are you gonna leave me or not?"

"Leave you?" Buffy's eyes open widely in disbelief as her jaw dropped. "No! Never!" She shook her head vehemently, then cupped her lover's face. "Faith, I'm not saying I want to end this, I'm saying I'm in love with you."

The younger woman looked at her girlfriend, several emotions running through her at lightning speed. Anger, disbelief, fear, anticipation, then realization of what Buffy was saying, relief, the first stirrings of belief, the beginnings of joy, all trying to gain a foothold in the brunette's mind and on her face. After a moment, her eyes focused and she locked eyes with Buffy.

"You really want to stay with me?" Faith looked dubious, even as her mind screamed at her to not mess things up. "Are you sure, 'cause I won't blame you if you change you mind. I mean, I'm loud and crude, and barely housebroke, and..."

Buffy placed two fingers over Faith's lips. "'And', you're the woman I love," she informed her with a loving smile. "Deal with it, Slayer. You won. I'm yours."

The brunette's face plainly showed the war going on within her, the joy Buffy's announcement had started versus her innate belief that nothing good would _ever_ happen to her. Seeing the debate raging on her girl's face, Buffy decided to help settle things. Reaching up a little, she pressed a soft kiss to Faith's lips, licking the little dimple in her lower lip she loved to play with.

Pulling back enough to see chocolate pools she loved to stare into, Buffy gave her Slayer another smile. "Faith, do you trust me?" Dark hair bounced as Faith nodded without hesitation. "Then trust me now when I tell you, I love you. I'm in love with you and I don't want to leave you or for you to leave me. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night."

The blonde gently cupped the dark Slayer's face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want... No, I'm asking you to believe me when I tell you, I love you, Faith." She leaned forward and kisses full lips softly for a second. "I..." Another light kiss, then, "Love..." Yet a third kiss. "You." She drew back and looked seriously, but serenely at Faith, waiting for her response.

Faith, for her part, stared at her girlfriend. Slowly, so slowly, her facial expression shifted as her mind accepted that Buffy wasn't lying or joking or trying to make a fool of her. She gradually came to the conclusion that the older Slayer really loved her and wanted her. Her smile started small, growing bigger and brighter as the seconds ticked by until it was truly radiant just before she pulled Buffy to her in a bone cracking hug and showered her lips with kisses. The last kiss, she let linger, her lips moving against the blonde's, holding it, drawing it out until they finally separated on the verge of unconsciousness.

Breathlessly, Faith smiled broadly at Buffy for a second before dipping slightly and standing again, the blonde Slayer in her arms. Ignoring Buffy's startled "Hey!", she just grinned and kissed her girl again quickly. "Don't worry, B, I gotcha," she declared. "Besides, I'm gonna put you back down in a minute, promise." Smiling once more, she walked to the stairs, then started up them. "News like this needs to be celebrated, right?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

Buffy laughed and agreed. "Absolutely," she stated, kissing her girl quickly, ending it with a playful lick of Faith's lower lip. "Lots of celebrating, as soon as possible!"

******

8th World Wonder

Sung by: Kimberley Locke

Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.

Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.

The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,

The waters rising and I'm slipping under.

I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.

But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.

You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,

The waters rising and I'm slipping under.

I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.

It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,

The waters rising and I'm slipping under.

I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. (x4)


End file.
